It is expected that the use of electronic paper allowing retention and electrical rewriting of displayed content without a power supply will rapidly spread in the near future. Electronic paper is a device allowing of electrical rewriting of displayed content which may replace existing printed paper media such as books, magazines, and newspapers. Electronic paper has the same excellent characteristics that printed paper media have, i.e., thinness, light weight, and clearness. Electronic paper is more advantageous than printed paper media in that it allows displayed content to be rewritten. For this reason, electronic paper is not thrown away after it is once used unlike printed paper media. The spread of electronic paper as a replacement for printed paper media will significantly contribute to the saving of paper resources, and electronic paper is therefore also considered very much advantageous from the point of view of environment protection. Possible applications of electronic paper include electronic books, electronic newspapers, electronic posters, and electronic dictionaries or the like.
Electronic paper must have properties such as (1) capability of electrical rewriting of displayed data, (2) ultra-low power consumption, (3) capability of displaying content in a manner comfortable and less tiresome for the eyes of a viewer, (4) high portability (the electronic paper must be lightweight and easy to carry), and (5) thinness and foldability like those of ordinary paper (the electronic paper must be lightweight and flexible).
Display methods employed for electronic paper include electrophoretic methods, twisting ball methods, methods utilizing an organic EL (electroluminescence) display, and methods utilizing a liquid crystal display or the like. Research and development of electronic paper using various display methods is in progress. The electrophoretic method is a method utilizing movement of charged particles in air or a liquid. The twisting ball method is a method utilizing rotation of charged particles which have two different colors. An organic EL display is a spontaneous light-emitting display having a structure formed by sandwiching a plurality of thin films made of an organic material with a cathode and an anode. A liquid crystal display element is a non-spontaneous light emitting display having a pair of substrates each having electrodes thereon and a liquid crystal layer formed by enclosing a liquid crystal between the pair of substrates. Methods of operating a liquid crystal display element include the TN (Twisted Nematic) method and the STN (Super Twisted Nematic) method.
One type of liquid crystal display elements used for electronic paper is liquid crystal displays utilizing a liquid crystal composition which forms a cholestetic phase (which is called as a cholesteric liquid crystal or a chiral nematic liquid crystal and which will be hereinafter referred to using the term “cholesteric liquid crystal”). A cholesteric liquid crystal has bistability (memory characteristics). Bistability is the property of a liquid crystal of exhibiting stability in two different states of alignment. A cholesteric liquid crystal can be put in either planar state or focal conic state by adjusting the intensity of an electric field applied thereto, and the liquid crystal stays in the state even when the electric field is thereafter removed.
In the planar state, light rays having predetermined wavelengths are selectively reflected. In the focal conic state, the property of selectively reflecting light rays is lost, and most of incident rays of light are transmitted. Thus, the amount of light reflected by a cholesteric liquid crystal can be controlled using the state of alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Therefore, no polarizer is required for a liquid crystal display element utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal. As apparent from above, a liquid crystal display element utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal is a selective reflective liquid crystal display element. A liquid crystal display element utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal has semi-permanent display retention characteristics (memory characteristics), and it is therefore capable of displaying an image without consuming power except for screen rewriting.
A liquid crystal display element utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal capable of color display can be simply provided, for example, by stacking three liquid crystal display panels having cholesteric liquid crystals which reflect light rays having wavelengths of blue, green, and red, respectively, in the planar state. Therefore, the liquid crystal display method utilizing cholesteric liquid crystals is far more advantageous than other display methods such as the electrophoretic method when color display is desired. Brightness provided by the other display methods is only one-third of that achievable with the liquid crystal display method utilizing cholesteric liquid crystals because color filters for three colors must be disposed at each pixel according to the other methods. Therefore, improvement of brightness is a significant problem to be solved when electronic paper is provided according to the other display methods.
In general, glass substrates are used as the above-described substrates. Liquid crystal display elements using film substrates (plastic substrates) formed from a transparent special resin are also available. A liquid crystal display element using plastic substrates can be provided with a thickness and a weight smaller than those of a liquid crystal display element using glass substrates. Further, such an element has high durability and exhibits high strength against bending because it has high flexibility. Therefore, a liquid crystal display element using plastic substrates is preferably used as a display element of electronic paper which must be thin, light weight, and highly flexible.
In a liquid crystal display element, the thickness (cell gap) of a liquid crystal layer must be kept uniform (several μm). A liquid crystal display element according to the related art having a uniform cell gap will now be described with reference to FIG. 16. FIG. 16 is an exploded perspective view of a cell structure of a liquid crystal display element 906 having a dot matrix structure in which a uniform cell gap is achieved using columnar spacers. As shown in FIG. 16, the liquid crystal display element 906 includes a top substrate 7 and a bottom substrate 9 disposed opposite to each other and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) formed by enclosing a liquid crystal between the top substrate 7 and the bottom substrate 9.
A plurality of transparent column electrodes (not shown) are formed on a surface of the bottom substrate 9 facing the top substrate 7. A plurality of row electrodes (not shown) are formed on a surface of the top substrate 7 facing the bottom substrate 9 so as to intersect with the column electrodes perpendicularly thereto. Regions where the column and row electrodes overlap each other when viewed in the normal direction of substrate surfaces of the top substrate 7 and the bottom substrate 9 (hereinafter simply referred to as “normal direction of the substrate surfaces”) constitute pixel regions. A seal material 21 is formed on a surface of the bottom substrate 9 facing the top substrate 7. The seal material 21 is a thermo-curing or UV-curing adhesive formed by a printing process. The seal material 21 is formed on a peripheral region of the element between the top substrate 7 and the bottom substrate 9. An opening section is provided in the middle of a shorter side 21b of the seal material 21 that is the right side of the material in the illustration of FIG. 16. Two ends of the opening section extend to form a liquid crystal injection port 21a. The liquid crystal display element 906 is configured such that a liquid crystal is injected into the region surrounded by the seal material 21 through the injection port 21a. 
A plurality of adhesive pillars 905 serving as spacers for the liquid crystal layer are formed in the region on the bottom substrate 9 surrounded by the seal material 21. The adhesive pillars 905 are formed at four corners of each pixel region. The adhesive pillars 905 are cylindrical members which can be bonded to the top substrate 7. Therefore, when the bottom substrate 9 formed with the seal material 21 and the adhesive pillars 905 is combined with the top substrate 7, the top substrate 7 and the bottom substrate 9 are bonded by the seal material 21 and the adhesive pillars 905. For example, the adhesive pillars 905 may be formed using a photolithographic patterning process as disclosed in JP-UM-A-58-13515 and JP-A-8-76131.
The column electrodes and the row electrodes do not overlap in regions between the pixel regions when viewed in the normal direction of the substrate surfaces. In the liquid crystal display element 906 utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal, the cholesteric liquid crystal in the inter-pixel regions is always in the planar state, and the inter-pixel regions are therefore always lit. In order to achieve high contrast by preventing the inter-pixel regions from being always kept lit, a black matrix 36 is formed on the surface of the top substrate 7 facing the bottom substrate 9. The black matrix 36 is formed like a grid such that inter-pixel regions are shaded.
A uniform cell gap is maintained in the liquid crystal display element 906 because the adhesive pillars 905 serve as spacers. A selective reflection type liquid crystal display element 906 can be obtained by injecting a cholesteric liquid crystal from the injection port 21a. 
As described above, electronic paper must have flexibility. However, the liquid crystal display element 906 utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal has had a problem in that it cannot be provided with sufficient flexibility although a uniform cell gap is achieved.
When the liquid crystal display panel in the liquid crystal display element 906 is bent or it is pressed on a display surface thereof, a state of display may change as a result of a movement of the liquid crystal attributable to the force applied by those actions on the element. In the case of a TN type or STN type liquid crystal display element, the liquid crystal is always in an electrically driven state. Therefore, even if there is a change in a state of display, the initial state of display can be immediately restored. In the case of the liquid crystal display element 906 utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal having the property of memorizing a state of display, once a change occurs in a state of display, the initial state of display cannot be restored until the element is driven again.
For example, a method of forming pillars such as the adhesive pillars 905 in the liquid crystal display element 906 utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal is disclosed in JP-A-2000-147527. However, the primary purpose of the method disclosed in JP-A-2000-147527 is to achieve uniformity of a cell gap, and the memory characteristics of the liquid crystal display element 906 utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal is not maintained according to the method when the liquid crystal display panel is bent or pressed on the display surface thereof.
In order to allow a liquid crystal display element utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal to be successfully applied to electronic paper, the element is required to have a structure which does not result in a change is a state of display when the electronic paper is pressed or bent. Such a structure is required not only for liquid crystal display elements utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal but also for liquid crystal display elements utilizing a liquid crystal having the property of memorizing a state of display. A change occurred in a state of display of a liquid crystal display element 906 utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal fabricated using film substrates having a thickness of 0.125 mm when the element was simply held by a hand. The pillared structure of the liquid crystal display element 906 necessitates a firm housing in order to prevent a change in a state of display. However, a liquid crystal display element 906 using such a housing could not be successfully applied to electronic paper which must have flexibility.